Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 4: Part 1
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: As Sunni admits how she feels, Buddi's left with a dilemna. While he's struggling with his own emotions, Celina decides she had enough with waiting and an all out war is an almost certain future. R&R PLEASE!!
1. Feelings

Gifts and Sacrifices

Gifts and Sacrifices

Return of the Great Gummies

Part One: Gummadoom

Chapter One: Feelings

Buddi stared at Sunni.

"Wh…what?"

"I said, I think I'm falling in love with you." She repeated. Buddi swallowed. 

"Sunni…I…I…can I think some before we see each other again? I need to sort through some stuff myself."

She nodded and ran off. Buddi stood there a moment, stunned. Gum's sake, this couldn't be real! He was a Barbic. She was a Glen. Ursa would tie him up before she allowed any relationship beyond friends. If she found out what had just happened, she would flip her lid.

Buddi felt fear and confusion. Gum's sake, he liked Sunni, he did. But he didn't know how deep it went. That was the part he could not figure out. He wanted to know, he was thirsty for that knowledge. But that was the one type of knowledge that he didn't have. 

Buddi slowly walked back towards the huts.

"Hey, Buddi, why the long face?"

The cub looked up. Gritty leapt down and landed in front of the child. Buddi met his eyes, his own confused and they looked tired.

"You alright, kiddo?" Gritty asked the cub. Buddi sighed deeply,

"I'm alright, honest." He added as Gritty put the back of his wrist to the child's forehead. Gritty shrugged.

"Well, you don't feel feverish. But what's with the downfall in the mood?"

Buddi shrugged and made no answer. He grabbed a vine and swung upward. Gritty watched him. He shook his head but then went back to the training he'd been doing when he'd decided to look up on Buddi. 

Buddi meanwhile swung up and up until he broke the surface of the trees. He knew he'd get in trouble but for once he didn't care. He needed the air. Air was fragranced with the trees' flowers and the fresh spring here. He inhaled deeply. It calmed his nerves a little but he still didn't feel great.

Buddi stayed there a bit.Finally as the sun began to sink he swung down to land by the swimming hole. He didn't swim, just sat with his feet in the water. He needed to think. He did care about Sunni. He did. He knew in his heart that it was love. He knew it.

He'd first felt it before they met Alina when she'd come and they'd played. When she looked at him….

"Buddi!"

Buddi turned. The adults were calling his name. He looked at the sky. It was late. Already dark, his growling stomach told the cub he'd missed supper. And when Ursa found him, she'd tell him that he was at fault and he'd go to bed hungry. She didn't do that a lot just when he worried her. He knew if she'd sent the others to look for him that he'd been out too long. 

He slowly got up and walked over to the trees. He wasn't ready to go back yet. He grabbed a vine and swung up into the trees. He stopped near the top.

Here was what the Barbics called the _Nila Te Nila._ Or the Forest in a Forest. It consisted of a tunnel made of leaves that formed a path in the canopy of leaves and branches. The cub walked among the tunnel until it emerged into an open space in the trees' branches, it was an open area filled with birds and different types of animals. The child emerged and laid down in the floor that was made of leaves.

Soon he sat up and saw something that looked like a dog with scales crawl over him. The cub smiled and scratched the creature behind its ears. Its tongue hung out and it started to pat Buddi's chest with its front legs. Buddi smiled and rubbed its head. 

The creature then bared its teeth and licked its lips. It sprung back and leapt towards the cub.

A blade sailed through the air and sliced the creature's neck.

Two hands grabbed Buddi around the waist and lifted him up, flinging him over his shoulder. It was Ryo.

"Kid, you really should be more careful."

Buddi looked at the adult from his position on his shoulder.

"But it was cute. Didn't look dangerous."

Ryo sighed, "Kid, don't judge things by appearance. That thing uses its appearance to lure things close. Then, it strikes, using it salvia. It's poison, kid."

"It didn't bite me."

Ryo nodded. "But you touched it and the skin emits the same poison. Grubbi needs to give you the antidote."

"I'm not hurt though."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Kid, you'll get sick if you don't."

Buddi normally would agree but he was tense about his feelings and argued. But as they neared the huts, Ryo felt the cub start to lose his grip. Ryo, for all his sarcasm, truly did care about the others. He took out his water canteen and handed it to Buddi. He knew the first symptom was dehydration.

"Here Kiddo, drink."

Buddi accepted. He knew about that creature. He knew it was dangerous but in the moment, he'd forgotten.

"Why?" he said to himself. "Why did the feelings have to risen in us? We can't be together and we know it."

Aloud, he whispered,

"Damn you, Fate."

Ryo heard language a child shouldn't say and smacked the cub's rear. Buddi drank and lost himself in his thoughts.

"Why me? Why?"


	2. Anger Through Fight

Chapter Two: Anger through Fight

Chapter Two: Anger through Fight

Buddi almost slept in the next day but Ursa came in at eight and woke him up. It was back to the old schedule she said. Buddi remembered that schedule too well. Eight o'clock wake up; eight thirty to forty eat breakfast; nine o'clock to noon, play; noon to three, training and then freedom the rest for the day until dinner. Then he had four hours before he had to get ready for bed. 

Buddi hadn't slept well the night before; his thoughts were on Sunni. He didn't know what to do. He still wanted to spend time with her; he still wanted to play with her. But he was still confused, he wanted answers. He didn't know what to do and that frustrated him. He got like Ursa.

He was angry.

He didn't know why he was angry but he hated Fate. He hated that their two clans argued like children. He hated it. 

"Buddi!"

Buddi looked up. Ursa came into his room, ready to wake him up as she had been doing for the last few days. She was surprised to find him awake. She sat down by him and said,

"Why are you up already, Buddi?"

He shrugged, "Woke up."

Ursa pulled him up from the floor. "Well, get dressed and then go eat breakfast. Gritty and I think we'll have a bed frame done for you by this afternoon."

Buddi nodded. Ursa left, after tossing him a freshly washed tunic and his hood.

Buddi washed his face and hands and dressed. He pulled his hood on and then after sticking his flute into his belt swung out into the canopy. He had about ten minutes before the food would be ready so he swung about, like a little monkey. Finally a few minutes later, Grubbi came out and called up,

"Hey, Little Monkey. Breakfast!"

Buddi swung down and landed on the balcony. Grubbi pulled him inside and sat him at his place beside Ursa and Gritty. The others were gathered around too. The nine other Barbics were there, including, Ryo, Mari, and Lundi. Grubbi served them all and Buddi ate quickly and then leapt up.

Ursa snatched Buddi by his shirt. 

"Whoa, slow down Speedy."

Buddi pouted. Ursa was about to say more when Grubbi chuckled, "Let him go play Ursa."

Buddi turned to Ursa, "Yeah let him go play, Ursa."

Ursa sighed, "Go on, Monkey."

Buddi tore outside. Ryo ate and then followed the cub. He didn't know why but lately he felt an odd wind about, a premonition. He had to do something about that carefree teen. And he thought he knew what. Ursa would be all over him about it but he didn't care. 

"It's time that cub grew up."

* * *

Buddi was playing his flute when Ryo grabbed the cub's flute away. Buddi whirled around, eyes wide.

"Hey!"

Ryo merely put his flute into his belt and said,

"You need to train some kid. Ursa uses the same style when she trains you. You need some variety."

Buddi narrowed his eyes. "Ursa doesn't seem to think so."

"She's soft on you, kid."

Buddi got up. "Just give my flute back."

Ryo shook his head. "One match kid. Then you can have it back."

Buddi trembled in his stance. He was angry, furious. It wasn't fair.

"Not fair!"

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "Life is never fair!"

Buddi stomped his foot. "Fine! But I don't gotta like it!"

Ryo grabbed the cub by his arm and dragged him to the clearing. It was empty for the moment because of the early hours. Ryo went to the sack of weapons and materials and tossed the cub a metal mask.

Buddi looked at the adult baffled. Ryo removed a small spear that wasn't dull but sharp and deadly and tossed it to Buddi. He slipped a mask over his own face and then pulled Buddi's onto his. The cub looked through the eye slits with a perplexed expression.

Ryo explained,

"This is a real fight, kid. The masks will protect your face and neck. Now let's see what you have, kid."

That said, he ran and swung his spear at Buddi. The cub went into a roll and blocked his next hit. He countered with a series of moves that Ursa taught him; she called it, _Yulia Moi Til. _

Ryo was forced back temporarily and he regained his balance. Swinging his spear, he knocked the cub's spear away. Buddi jumped back, rolled and snatched it up. But the next second, Ryo knocked him onto his back. Buddi growled. He hated it when Ryo did this. Ryo was always teasing him, always cutting him down, embarrassing him.

Buddi swung his spear back and it had Ryo back up. As he hit, he hissed,

"I'm sick of you insulting me. I'm sick of being pressured and I'm plain sick of people trying to make me something I'm not. In other words: LEAVE me alone!"

Ryo raised his eyebrow at the cub's strength and countered, trying to knock his feet out from under him. Buddi was too smart for that and jumped. The spear flew under his feet and he did a kick in midair, sending the adult backward. Ryo charged forward and delivered a kick to the cub's chest and then swiped his feet out from under him. The cub tumbled onto his back and Ryo jabbed his foot into the cub's neck, not too hard but enough to keep him pinned down.

He smiled at the cub, particularly at the cub's anger.

"You've got the talent, little one. You just need to embrace it. As you grow, I'll have to toughen up on my training."

That said, the adult removed his foot and let the cub up. Without another word, he walked off.

Buddi sat up, the anger still flowing in his veins and his chest heaving. 

A hand put itself on his shoulder. The cub pushed his mask up and turned around. Gritty pulled him up. The cub was sweaty, hot and tired. Gritty handed him his water canteen. Buddi drank greedily. As he drank, Gritty wet a cloth and wiped the sweat from the cub's face.

"Impressive, partner."

Buddi stared at him. "You saw?"

Gritty nodded. "And I wasn't the only one." He pointed up. Buddi looked up and saw Ursa drop down from the branches above.

Ursa took Buddi's hand in hers and asked him, "Buddi? You never do that good with me. What happened?"

Buddi shrugged, "he…he made me mad."

Ursa sighed. "Buddi, you can't give into anger like that. You're lucky that was just training and not a battle. Anger clouds your judgment."

Buddi sighed. "I know. I know."

Ursa smiled. "However, you do have the talent. Ryo was right on that account."

Buddi moaned, "But I hate it!"

Ursa nodded along with Gritty,

"We know that, partner," Gritty stated, "But that is a minor detail. You need to know how to fight."

Buddi groaned, "Why me?"

He turned and swung into the trees. But as he did so, he found himself questioning,

"Where in Gum's name did that come from?"


	3. A Child's Innocent Questions

Chapter Three: A Child's Innocent Questions

Chapter Three: A Child's Innocent Questions

Ursa and Gritty helped move Buddi's bed frame into his room. They'd finished it finally. Ursa had said to make it big because she knew how Buddi liked to turn around. He still slept as he had as a little child. He would kick, roll and scrunch up all night. One time, when he was eleven right after they'd moved to Ursalia, she'd come in to wake him up and found him sprawled out, one leg vertical against the wall, the other hanging off the bed and his arms flung over his face.

She could still wake him and put him to sleep the same way she had when he was a baby. By either rubbing his belly or his back, either one worked. She still did it when she wanted him to sleep. 

"Ursa? Gritty?"

The two adults turned as the voice came in. Standing in the doorway was Buddi.

"Hey, kiddo," Gritty greeted him. He gestured to Ursa. She had been meaning to talk to him and Gritty thought this was as good a time as any. Gritty plopped down on the bed, followed by Ursa.

"Hey, Buddi," Ursa patted the area between her and Gritty. Buddi sat down, heart pounding. He'd wanted to ask Ursa something lately. Ever since he realized he loved Sunni, was becoming a teenager, he needed an answer more.

"What's wrong?" 

Ursa smiled. "Nothing. We just want to talk to you."

Buddi took a breath. "I wanted to ask you something too."

Ursa nodded. "All right."

Gritty put a hand on the cub's shoulder. "We're all ears."

Buddi shook his head, "What did you wanna talk about?"

"You and Sunni, Buddi," was his answer. The cub spoke,

"And I wanted to ask you about my mother."

That made Ursa and Gritty whirl around to stare at him. The cub felt his cheeks turn bright red. Ursa spoke out,

"What about your mother?"

Buddi sighed, "Ursa, you've been a great mom. But, I don't even know her name!"

Gritty spoke out, "Your mother's name was Ola, and your father's name was Bilo."

Buddi sighed, "You know I want more than their names."

Ursa sighed. Even with all the excitement lately, Buddi remained her little one. She knew that he would ask eventually. She gestured for Gritty and whispered something in his ear. The Barbic nodded and left. Ursa patted her lap and Buddi, feeling a little embarrassed, climbed into her arms.

"All right Buddi, I guess you should know. I'll tell you."

Buddi looked at her expectantly. She took a breath and said, "What do you want to know?"

He answered without delay, "What was my father like?"

Ursa smiled. "He was tall, about my height. He had a patch over one of his eyes, like you but had dark brown fur. His hair was lighter than yours and he wore it pulled back, in a low ponytail. He had long hair. He was actually a lot like Gritty, strong, warrior-like, and stubborn. You got his stubbornness."

Buddi smiled and said, "What about my mother?"

Ursa closed her eyes and thought backward before answering.

"She was short, I think that's why you're short. She had light tan fur and your shade and texture of hair. She wore it down, so it fell about my length. She wore a red dress, like mine, only longer, to her knees. She never wore shoes."

Buddi looked up at his 'mother.'

"What was she like?"

Ursa smiled, "she was a bit more tomboyish, more into training than you are. She loved music and that's where I think you got your talent. But she was less forgiving than you are. I think your forgiveness and innocence are all yours."

Buddi smiled and got down from her arms.

"Thanks. I didn't mean that you're a bad guardian…"

Ursa interrupted him. "Buddi, you don't have to apologize. I know you were curious. I expected you to ask eventually."

Buddi nodded. "Thanks. I think that'll do for now anyway."

Ursa winked at him as she stood. "You can ask me any time, Buddi."

The cub nodded. "Thanks."

Ursa concurred and then gestured him out, "Go play."

Buddi nodded and then ran outside. Gritty came back in. He handed something to Ursa, an envelope.

"Do you think he's old enough?"

Ursa shrugged, "I'm not sure, what do you think?"

Gritty answered, "I'd wait a year or so."

Ursa nodded and stuck the letter into her knapsack. Then, she went after Buddi. She still had to talk to him. She'd been easy about him and Sunni. Now she was ready to crack down. 


	4. City from the Mists

Chapter Four: City from the Mists

Chapter Four: City from the Mists

"What do you mean, I can't see her?!"

Buddi was seething. Ursa'd just told him that she didn't want him and Sunni spending that much time together. She said she had already cancelled all their play dates up until next week. Buddi was angry and was very close to throwing a tantrum, which he hadn't done in four years.

Ursa crossed her arms. "Don't you raise your voice to me. You heard me."

Buddi stomped his foot. "You're mean! That isn't fair!"

Ursa looked at him stunned. "Buddi, you sound like you're throwing a tantrum."

Buddi flung his arms down as he stomped his foot again. "AM NOT! YOU'RE BEING UNFAIR, MEAN! I HATE YOU!"

Ursa stared at him. He had never said that to her! She swallowed and then felt the anger come. 

"Buddi?"

"WHAT?!"

She grabbed him hard by the ear. He yelped in pain. She pointed to his room.

"Go to your room."

Buddi flung her hands off. "Fine. _Mijet_!"

Ursa instantly threw her hand out and let it connect with his cheek. "Buddi Timba Barbic! If I _ever_ hear you say that again, I'll wash your mouth with soap, understand?"

Buddi narrowed his own eyes. He was angry, he didn't think. _"Mijet! Mijet! Mijet!"_

Ursa snatched him by the nape of his neck and tugged him towards the bathroom in his room. He realized what he had done and immediately started to apologize. But it was too late. Ursa closed the door behind them and shoved Buddi into the sink. She put a bar of fresh made soap in her hand, ran it under the water a bit, pried Buddi's muzzle open and shoved it in.

Buddi immediately tried to spit it out but Ursa clamped his muzzle shut with her hand. Buddi started to gag, to even bat his hands around. 

Ursa didn't budge.

"You move that around!" she commanded. When Buddi didn't, she squeezed his cheeks, making the soap break and move. She kept that up for six minutes before she unclamped Buddi's mouth and gave him leave to spit it out.

He gagged, spat and then gasped for air. He still had that horrid taste in his mouth, Ursa spoke,

"I don't want to hear you curse again or the same thing will happen, understand?"

Buddi nodded, he couldn't talk.

Now that the punishment was over, Ursa lent her aid and helped him get the taste out. She took some herb mixture and told him to swish it around. It tasted good. But Ursa told him he couldn't swallow it; it would make him sick. Buddi spat it out when told and rinsed. Ursa patted his back and said,

"I hate doing that Buddi but I don't want to hear that language."

Buddi nodded and gasped out, "'Sa?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm sorry I said I hated you."

Ursa smiled. "I know, Buddi. I also know that you were angry."

Buddi nodded. "Still am. Am I ever going to get to see her?"

Ursa nodded. "Of course, I just want you two to lighten up on the amount of time."

Buddi sighed. He knew that Sunni would probably agree and inwardly, he saw her point. He finally gave in.

"Okay, can I see her next week?"

Ursa sighed, "I guess so. But this week I just want you to spend some time with your own clan of Gummies."

Buddi moaned, "Ursa, we're all Gummies…"

"But we're strong!" she interrupted. "You've seen how soft the Glens are. We're stronger than that."

Buddi sighed. "Ursssaaa…"

She shook her head and put a finger over Buddi's lips. "No, don't argue. Go outside and practice your shooting with the bow."

Buddi nodded and jumped outside and swung down to the floor of the forest.

He was mad at Ursa but knew better than to push her too far. He went out beyond the trees to the small open field. His arrows could go further here. He drew his arrow and put it in the bow. A sound startled him and he pointed his arrow up as he lost his grip and it flew in an arch straight up and landed over a dune. Buddi winced.

He remembered what Ursa had told him shortly after they came back:

_"Our weapons are limited right now. If you go out with three arrows, you come back with three. If you lose them, I'll tan your backside until it glows."_

__Buddi winced and grabbed his backside. He didn't doubt her words. When Ursa said she'd tan his backside until it glowed, she meant it. Buddi knew that from experience. She'd made that same threat a little time after they'd moved to Ursalia. She'd said, _"If you touch a crossbow, I'll tan your hide until it glows like the stars."_ Foolishly, he'd dared her words and played with an abandoned crossbow he'd found. Ursa had found him, taken it away and then tugged him to his room. After she closed the door, she sat down, pulled him over her knees, yanked his pants down and smacked his bottom until it was flame red and tears were streaming down his face.

He'd never touched another crossbow.

Buddi headed after the arrow, he had to get it back. He wasn't about to go through _that_ again. He raced down over the field and then poked his head up over the rise of field.

There was a sight he'd never seen. It was a castle, huge, with a gate with a Gummi head on the front gate. Buddi had heard of this city from both legends and Sunni. He knew it.

"Gummadoon."


	5. Return of Gummadoon

Chapter Five: Return of Gummadoon

Chapter Five: Return of Gummadoon

Buddi stared, his eyes unbelieving. He'd only heard of Gummadoom in legends. 

Buddi closed his eyes, straining to remember. He'd been six when she'd first told it to him.

_Flashback: Seven Years Ago_

A six-year-old Buddi grabbed a ball he had and threw it hard.

Gritty dodged to the side as he came into the room. He turned to Buddi and crossed his arms.

Buddi giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Gritty sighed deeply and walked over to the cub. Buddi looked up at him from the floor. He loomed over him like a giant. 

Buddi stood up and he still only came to the adult's knees. Gritty slipped his hands under the cub's arms and scooped him up. Buddi looked at him curiously. The adult smiled.

"Buddi, Ursa wants you to go and get ready for your bath."

The cub groaned. "Aw, do I gotta?"

Gritty nodded, "Go and get your night clothes. Ursa'll be here in a minute."

Buddi sighed but although he hated it when bath time came around, he was an obedient child. He nodded and Gritty sat him on his feet. After the cub had gotten past two years, he'd proved to be a mischievous but fairly obedient child. He hardly ever disobeyed any of them. Granted, he didn't always like it but he always did as asked. 

Gritty watched the cub run off to his room and smiled. He had been a terror at two years and had been very mischievous at three. But he and the others tolerated it because they loved him.

"Gritty?"

The Barbic turned as his best friend came in. She smiled and was about to ask about Buddi when the door opened and Buddi ran in. Ursa smiled and scooped him up, resting him on her hip. She thumbed his nose. 

"Ready for a bath?"

Buddi groaned, "No but you'll give me one anyway."

Ursa smiled and left for the bath hut with Buddi beside her. 

She walked into the hut, Buddi reluctantly trailing. She had his bath warmed and ready. The cub undressed and got in. Ursa still had to help him wash and she knew that she would not be able to for much longer. When he turned seven, he could do it himself. She knew that day was coming so she treasured these small things Buddi still needed her help for.

Ursa took a handful of melted herbs and scrubbed through Buddi's short brown hair. Buddi closed his eyes obediently. As Ursa helped him rinse, Buddi said,

"Mama Ursa?"

She smiled, "Yes, Baby?"

"How come there's no more gummies?"

Ursa bit her lower lip. She knew this subject would come up. 

"There used to be Baby. Centuries ago, there were hundreds, thousands. But humans learned of our secrets and wanted them all for their own uses. Our ancestors didn't want war. So they left and fled across the sea."

"But we're still here."

Ursa nodded. "We Barbics decided to stay. We fought together in our woods and we held the humans off. Eventually they seemed to give up on us."

"How'd the others escape?"

Ursa smiled and scrubbed the cub's face, getting some of the sauce he'd gotten on his cheeks at dinner off. She went on,

"The Knights of a Gummi city called Gummadoon helped give them passage to freedom. Their leader was the best of the knights, Sir Plucki. But they couldn't escape themselves. They retreated back into the city. Then their magicians cast a spell that made it disappear, the whole city vanished and is said to return only one day every hundred years. Unless there's severe danger."

Buddi splashed some of the water and said, "You think I'll ever meet the knights?"

Ursa smiled. "It's just a legend baby." She smirked at his innocent hopes though, "But who know?"

End Flashback 

Buddi crept towards the city. He hated to admit it but adult gummies made him nervous. If he was to meet a child Gummi, his age or younger, he was fine. But if it was an adult…Buddi's shyness would kick in. He hadn't been shy with Sunni but when he first met the Glen adults, he'd almost died. After the battle with Igthorn, the adults decided that their clans needed to get to know each other better. Ursa and Gritty had formally introduced Buddi and shoved him forward. When Grammi spoke to him, he'd run behind Ursa and buried his face into her hip.

Gradually he grew to feel comfortable around the Glen adults though.

But Buddi had to get his arrow back. He wasn't about to take a spanking from Ursa. He crept closer.

The front gate was guarded. He didn't want to confront anyone, just get back his arrow and get out.

The cub glanced about and then started to the left wall. He spied the footholds in the stone easily and slowly began to ascent upward. Ursa had taught him how to find footholds when she taught him how to climb trees and mountains. It came in handy here. Buddi managed to get up to a small break in the city's wall and slipped through.

Buddi gazed down. Infiltrating was a skill he was blessed with. Ursa always told him that he was blessed with sleuth. Now it worked to aid him.

Buddi gazed downward and his jaw fell.

He'd never seen so many gummies.

The cub glanced about and finally spied his arrow. It was pierced in the ground by some training grounds. He saw a few gummies training, they looked to be knights. The cub slid down the wall and moving in the shadows made his way over towards it.

As he neared it, a staff was knocked from a blond haired Gummi. He leapt down and went to retrieve it.

* * *

"You're losing your touch, Sir Plucki."

The leader of the Gummadoon knights smiled tolerantly.

"We'll see when I get back, Sir Gumlittle."

He leapt down and went to retrieve his sleep horn. He'd gotten it knocked from his hand and now spied it by some cartons. Gummadoom had returned because the wizards had detected Celina's aura. She was a traitor Gummi and they sensed that the Gummies left behind would have difficulty dealing with her. So their wizards canceled the spell that kept Gummadoom from the world and it returned.

The knight spied his horn and knelt to pick it up. As he did, he nodded an arrow and a hand snatching it. He looked up.

A cub stared back at him, with bright frightened eyes.

"Hello, child," he told him calmly. "Who are you?"

The cub backed up, not saying a word, eyes still wide and his cheeks burning deep red. Sir Plucki knew all the children in Gummadoom, this child was new. Sir Plucki walked after him, slowly.

"Calm down, lad." He stated, bewildered at the cub's fear. "I'm a knight, I'm not going to hurt you."

The other knights heard the commotion and came over. They too saw the child, and were stunned and confused at his fear.

Buddi felt like dying. He hated talking to strange adults. He might say the wrong thing. If Ursa had been there, he'd be hiding behind her. But she wasn't, so Buddi backed up until he hit a corner and could back up no more. Buddi's cheeks and neck were burning. 

The knights looked the child over. 

He was a small child, physically but his face said he was about twelve to thirteen.His fur was a light tan color and his right eye had a patch of darker fur over it, a unique characteristic. He wore a blood red tunic and a dark black hood but no shoes or boots. 

"What's your name, lad?" Sir Gumlittle tried. 

Buddi remained silent, petrified.

"What's going on here?" a female voice called. The knights turned as Councilor Wooddale came through.

Sir Plucki answered, "A new cub. He won't tell us anything."

The female Gummi turned to the child and smiled. "Well no wonder. He's shy."

She stretched her hand out towards him and Buddi reluctantly took it. 

She turned to the knights. "I'll get the child settled and try to get some answers."

They nodded and watched as the female Councilor gently led the child away.

* * *

Buddi was starting to calm down but he was still uncomfortable. He had been shown a spare room by the councilor who called herself Wooddale and then he was gently probed with questions. At first Buddi had answered with a headshake or a nod. But he gradually decided he would speak to her.

"What's your name?"

Buddi looked up at her.

Wooddale was thrilled, this was an improvement. He was so shy, it frightened the Gummi wizard. His self-esteem was very low. But she had seen in his eyes that it wasn't by abuse or by lack of attention. That comforted her.

Buddi swallowed and said, "Buddi. My name's Buddi."

He went on, "I'm a Barbic Gummi. I live in the woods by the city."

The female Gummi smiled. "We aren't going to hurt you, why did you not talk?"

Buddi shrugged, "Ursa tells me I'm too shy for my own good."

Wooddale nodded. "You are."

Buddi seemed embarrassed at that. His cheeks burned a brilliant crimson.

Wooddale got up.

"You seem like you would be embarrassed to come to dinner. I could have someone bring something to eat up to you."

Buddi shook his head. "I need to go home."

Wooddale shook her own head. "No, child. It's already dark. It's too late."

Buddi looked at her, "But Ursa'll worry!"

Wooddale looked at him, "Who's this Ursa?"

Buddi paused a minute before answering, "She's like my mother. My guardian."

Wooddale nodded. "What were you doing where she couldn't see you?"

Buddi crossed his arms, "I'm not a baby. I've been able to go out beyond our woods for almost five years. I'm thirteen."

Wooddale was surprised. He looked small for a thirteen year old but then so had Sunni.

"I'm sorry, lad. I'm sure your guardian will find you."

Buddi nodded and as she left, she called to him,

"I'll send you some food."

* * *

Duke Igthorn wandered about his castle, his ever-present footstool behind him.

"Why doesn't Dukie just throw mean lady out?"

The duke sighed in exasperation, "Because you don't throw out someone who can make your head disappear with a thought, mushroom mind."

"Stop your bitching," a cruel voice called in. Igthorn looked up and Celina appeared before him. She smiled,

"Just to stop your complaining and keep you happy, I'm going to waste some energy to give you what you want."

Igthorn swallowed and said, "And what do I want?"

Celina sighed and filed her nails a bit. "You want Lady Bane for your bride and you want a way to take Dunywn."

She smiled.

"I can give you a way to have both. The rest is yours."


	6. Past Memories and New Friendships

Chapter Six: Past Memories and New Friendships

Chapter Six: Past Memories and New Friendships

It was late night and Buddi still hadn't come back. Ursa had gotten concerned when he'd missed dinner and now it was nearly eleven o'clock. She was frantic. Where was he?

"Ursa? Where are you going?"

Ursa turned as Gritty called to her from her doorframe. She tied a shawl around her shoulders and answered as she lit a lantern.

"I'm going to find Buddi."

Gritty walked in and stated, "Not without me you aren't."

The two left and headed outside.

* * *

Sir Plucki and Sir Blastus exchanged glances.

"Sound sleeper, isn't he?"

"Qui, Sir Plucki. Shy as well, qui?"

Plucki nodded. They had found out the child's name from Wooddale. It was Buddi and he was thirteen.

He had been asleep by eleven and it was nearly eleven thirty now. They found out from Wooddale that he had been raised in the woods by Gummadoon but that was it, the child was very reserved. 

"Are you gonna stand there all night?"

The two knights turned as the cub sat up.

"You knew we were here?" Buddi nodded at Sir Plucki. He said simply, 

"Ursa taught me how to tell."

He lit the candle and wrapped his arms around his shins. "She raised me to be tough and to be a fighter. I can tell when someone's sneaking up on me or looking at me…. most of the time."

The two knights sat down by the cub's bed and noted the cub was still a bit nervous around them but not nearly as bad as he had been.He was starting to open up.

Sir Plucki took a gamble, "Buddi, what were you doing in Gummadoon?"

The cub answered, "Getting my arrow. I'm starting to train with a bow and arrow but my aim was off. Our weapons are limited. I couldn't lose it."

"Interesting," Sir Plucki said simply. "You fight?"

Buddi nodded. "I can. But I hate it."

He added, "What's with the return? I know the legends. You're supposed to return once every hundred years."

Sir Plucki was not about to tell this child about Celina. No child should know of her.

"How do you know this isn't the one day?"

Buddi answered without hesitation, "Cubbi told me."

Sir Blastus burst out, "Mon ami, did you say Cubbi?"

Buddi nodded. "Or as you know him, Sir Cubbi."

Sir Plucki decided that maybe they could get some information. They could think of a cover-up later. 

"How long as it been lad?"

Buddi answered, "How old was Cubbi?" 

Buddi was the only Barbic Cubbi'd told about Gummadoon, he never imagined Gritty's face if he found out but now he thought of it and smirked. Plucki answered,

"He was seven."

Buddi replied to his question with, "He's eight and a half now."

Plucki was stunned, it had felt like a few hours to him and yet to their young knight a year and a half had passed. Buddi remembered suddenly something Ursa had said._Said to return only one day every hundred years. Unless there's severe danger."_

__Buddi still did not feel great around these knights but he said,

"It's Celina isn't it?"

The two adults stared at the child. Buddi answered the gaze of disbelief with,

"We've met."

* * *

Ursa was ahead of her friend by a few feet. She hadn't found Buddi anywhere in the woods and it was now well past midnight. She was his 'mother,' she was scared to death. She ran ahead and then finally saw a rise in the field. She ran over to it and peered over. 

Her mouth dropped.

Gritty came up behind her and stared as well.

"Gummadoon?" Gritty nodded.

Ursa swallowed, "But it was only a legend,"

Gritty spied footprints. "Legend or not, those are Buddi's footprints."

That was all Ursa needed to hear. Without a moment's hesitation, she walked straight towards the city. There were guards at the gates. But Ursa walked straight on, no fear. She had one thing on her mind, getting her baby back. 

The two knight guards drew their sleep horns at the approach. But they lowered them when they saw a tall Gummi female.

"State your name and purpose," the first demanded.

Ursa narrowed her eyes at them, "Ursa. And my child's in there."

The two gummies exchanged some glances; there was one new cub,

"Buddi?"

Ursa nodded. "Now where is he?"

The two guards stepped aside to let the female Gummi through. She raced in, followed by Gritty. Councilor Wooddale greeted them.

"You must be Ursa," she spoke to the female. "Your child mentioned you several times."

Ursa started forward but Gritty held her back, "My Buddi!" Ursa shouted, "Where's my Buddi?"

Wooddale smiled, this Gummi truly did love this child, and she was not the cause of his lack of confidence at least not purposely. The Councilor motioned the two to follow her and led them into the city.

* * *

"I've met her before." Buddi repeated. "So has Sunni."

The Knights started to say something but heard voices. Suddenly, the door opened and Wooddale, Gritty and Ursa walked in.

The knights took note of the new gummies. The male was about Wooddale's height, and black. He wore a patch over his right eye and a tan tunic. The female Gummi was taller, the tallest Gummi they'd seen and had blondish red hair to the middle of back and a helmet on her head. Her tunic was blood red, much like Buddi's and she wore a red shawl. A sword swung at her hip. The cub saw her and leapt up.

"Ursa!"

The female dropped to her knees and Buddi flew into her arms. Ursa picked him up, hugging him tightly.When that moment passed, she set him on his feet and held him at arms' length. 

"Buddi! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The cub made no reply but the knights saw that he was uncomfortable. Ursa went on,

"I was looking all over the world for you! Gum's sake, you know better!"

Buddi managed to say, "I'm sorry," and glanced up at the taller Gummi. A smile spread over Ursa's face as the back of her cub's hand hid a yawn. She turned to the knights,

"I see you met my cub."

They nodded, Sir Blastus spoke,

"Qui, M'Lady."

Ursa was surprised to be called 'M'Lady.' It was a name she was unaccustomed to. Barbics weren't generally that formal. The only time they were formal was during the 'Coming of Age' Ceremony.That was when the leader of the Barbics would give a child their own sword, when they were strong enough to lift one. Then they became an adult. Formal Barbic was used then.

"M'Lady?" Ursa repeated. Buddi looked up at her, his cheek against her right thigh. 

"It's their sign of respect, Ursa."

Ursa, being a surrogate mother turned to the knights to conform it. They nodded in reply. Plucki particularly noted that since his 'mother' was here, Buddi clung to her desperately. Ursa noted that he was tired, he kept rubbing his eyes.

"I assume that we can stay here the night?"

Ursa did not generally trust strangers but these were knights, well known and she had seen how kind they were. Besides, they were gummies. 

The knights nodded. Plucki replied,

"There are two adjourning chambers right across the hall. I assume you two want to stay close to Buddi."

Gritty nodded. He and Ursa were near Buddi often. In the huts, his door was across from Ursa's who's was right next to Buddi's. Ursa still tucked Buddi in, although he was thirteen.Barbics were tough but not heartless. Ursa knew it made Buddi feel better too. 

The knights seemed to catch onto this and left. They called back, "Tomorrow, we can talk."

Gritty and Ursa nodded and as soon as the door closed, they turned to Buddi and ordered in unison,

"You. To bed now."

For once, Buddi didn't disagree. He must have been tired. He got into bed and laid down. He sat up, stunned, when the door simply closed and Ursa blew the candle out before leaving. Buddi was shocked, Ursa always at least told him goodnight. More often than not, she would talk to him a while. It made Buddi's eyes sting that she just left.

He guessed she was angry with him. She had told him several times not to enter a place he was unfamiliar with alone. It was one of her major rules. He guessed he'd be getting extra training tomorrow.

Buddi had never realized how much Ursa's little talks or even her goodnight had helped. He tossed for at least an hour. Then, with a sigh of exhaustion and hurt, he clutched the pillow tightly and slept, as two tears slid down his cheeks.


	7. Emerging Feelings

Chapter Seven: Emerging Feelings

Chapter Seven: Emerging Feelings

Ursa slept a bit but inwardly she hated herself. She wanted to hug Buddi, talk to him as she always did at night. But she was also beyond angry with him. He had worried her out of her mind and Ursa was not the type to reveal emotion like that. 

Ursa turned as someone opened her door, it was Buddi.

"What is it, Buddi?" she said as she lit a candle. The cub crawled over her sheets to sit beside her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Ursa looked at him. "For what?"

Buddi rolled his eyes, "Come on Ursa just because I'm a cub doesn't mean I'm stupid. You were worried."

Ursa sighed. He had her there. Buddi went on,

"I came into Gummadoon to get my arrow, my aim was off…"

"By quite a bit," she noted with a smirk. 

"I got my arrow," Buddi went on, "and then it kinda got out of control."

He looked up at her and laid his head against her shoulder. 

"And I'm not used to you just leaving. You always tell me goodnight."

Ursa smiled. It was true. She always tucked him in, usually talking to him a bit. He could sleep without her, he had when she had left for a few days to help the glens repair the Glen but he still slept better with her there. 

She got up and carried Buddi back to his bed but this time she tucked him in and talked to him a bit, catching up on what she had missed. When she asked him a question five times and he hadn't answered she saw the talk had done its work. Her cub was asleep. 

Ursa smiled and stood up. She pulled the covers tighter around her cub's shoulders, by force of habit. She walked out and back to her own room.

* * *

"Do I have to?"

Ursa raised an eyebrow at Buddi and he shut up. She tossed him some clothes and said, 

"Get dressed. Then you and I have a lot of training to do today."

Buddi sighed, "Punishment?"

Ursa nodded, "Yes. Now swing along."

Swing along was a Barbic phrase that all in all meant hurry up or move it. Buddi donned his clothes and ran after his guardian.

"Slow down, Ursa!"

Ursa was about to reprimand him but decided against it. He did have trouble keeping up with her because her legs were so much longer. She slowed her pace and the cub quickly caught up to her. In the courtyard, they saw a mess of people. Then a voice called, 

"Buddi!"

Sunni ran from the group and at buddi. Buddi was stunned.

"Sunni, when did you get here?"

"this morning. The knights were out doing rounds when they met up with Cubbi. Then we all came."

She turned to Ursa. "Hey,'

The older Gummi nodded in reply, "Well met, Sunni." she turned to Buddi. "Come on."

Buddi smiled at Sunni, "I'll see you later,"

The female Gummi was disappointed but nodded. She guessed he was in trouble by Ursa's face. So she knew better than to try Ursa's patience.

She waved to Buddi and turned towards the city, maybe she could find a cub her age to play with in the meantime.

She turned as a hand placed itself on her shoulder; it was Sir Plucki.

The knight smiled at her, "There's cubs over that way, lass. You really like Buddi don't you?"

Sunni's face burned bright red, "Not _that_ way," she lied.

The knight shook his head as she ran off. He had been alive for over five hundred years, although it felt like a few days to him. He knew that the girl did love Buddi but decided to push it no further.

* * *

Calla slept late. Her dreams were pleasant, on Cavin. She had thought it was just a crush but as she spent more and more of her time with him she realized it was love. She knew he felt the same way because h had told her, never directly but he'd let her know in his own ways. 

The flowers, the way he let her take charge but still included his input, his understanding of her frustration…she loved him.

She was also glad because his companionship helped her get her mind off her approaching sixteenth year. She had to marry early, as was tradition. As queen, her job was not only to rule but also to produce an heir. She hoped that her father would allow her to marry someone of noble status like Cavin but not a prince. 

She made up her mind then.

"I'll talk to father. He only wants me happy. He'll listen."

* * *

Sunni ran to Buddi. He smiled at her. Oh Gum, he'd missed her. Ursa had finally relented and let him go play. She said not to spend so much time with Sunni but had agreed that some time together before dinner wouldn't hurt. Training was hard in Gummadoon. The knights weren't used to a female warrior but swiftly learned Ursa was more warrioress than female. 

She had made her point by knocking Sir Gumlittle onto his back and holding him immobile. 

Buddi was trying but he wasn't used to this training facility. He missed his old grounds. So he was relieved when Ursa said,

"Go play, imp."

"Buddi? How was training?"

Buddi sighed. "Well I survived."

The two walked through the city's walls and finally stopped by the wall where Buddi'd snuck in. Buddi started to climb up, Sunni just behind him. They pulled themselves up onto a windowsill. They sat on the edge, watching the sun sink low. Sunni put her head against his shoulder.

"Buddi?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered me,"

Buddi knew what question she meant. He turned to her.

Gum's sake, she was beautiful. Before Buddi even knew he was doing it, his mouth was saying,

"You tell me," and he tilted her head up and in one single moment pressed his lips against hers in love's first kiss.

End of Part One

To Be Continued….


End file.
